<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pits of Hell Bring Heaven by That_Nerdy_Book_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364410">The Pits of Hell Bring Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerdy_Book_Girl/pseuds/That_Nerdy_Book_Girl'>That_Nerdy_Book_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Lemon, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerdy_Book_Girl/pseuds/That_Nerdy_Book_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina Spellman is Queen of Hell at the side of her father, Lucifer Morningstar. As she struggles to fight the pull of their celestial connection she is confronted with challenges that go deeper than physical. <br/>She has always called him Dark Lord. Now she will call him Daddy.<br/>Set at the end of season three so spoilers.<br/>This is just something I started to write. I haven't written in a long time. You might have read some of my works back on Wattpad many years ago. I was a top writer in the werewolf category and in the daddy daughter relationship category. I love this ship and I have read every work with their pairing on this site at least twice so I figured it was time to write my own. I hope you enjoy this dark ship as much as I do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pits of Hell Bring Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I figured I would give writing a shot again. I haven't written in years besides the occasional one shot for a person I was talking to so I might be a little rusty. I hope you enjoy this brain vomit. If I get any feedback I will write another chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have never envisioned myself ruling over hell. But, here I am. I look down at the hordes of hell and try to steady my breathing. I know they can smell fear. I cannot show them fear. I am their ruler, their queen, and they will treat me as such. I am not to be looked down upon. <br/>I feel my father smirk next to me as he wraps a hot arm around my waist. He can feel that I am nervous, but I cannot give him the satisfaction of comforting me. I quickly straighten my spine and clear my throat. The demons below me continue to chatter amongst each other, evil growls and whispers going from being to being. I clear my throat again but still they continue on. My father laughs a bit at my side and I get angrier.<br/>"Excuse me!" I finally allow my voice to ring out across the throne room as I gather the attention of the hordes. They stop their chattering and turn their attention to me. I have their attention, for now, but I know that it is wearing thin. Lucky for them, my patience is wearing thin too. <br/>"Now that I have your attention. Your Dark Lord and I will be hosting a ball this evening. You all are invited to attend. Everyone should be on their best behavior. You are all centuries old and know how to act. Do you understand?" I hear snickers from the demons below. I have only had rule of hell for a week, but they should still have the utmost respect for me. Apparently I haven't taught them enough of a lesson yet. I wave my hand and cast a spell to silence everyone below. Their mouths are sewn shut at the wave of my hand and I watch some of them struggle and pull at their faces. I laugh out loud at their struggles. Wait, Sabrina, you cannot be laughing at peoples misery. This is not like you. Well, I guess this is the new me. <br/>"If I have not made myself clear, you will do as I say. And that is final. I will see you all at eight." With this decree I turn from the stone and head towards my quarters. <br/>The idea to host a ball was not my idea, but his. For some reason, he put me in charge of calling forth the hordes and making the announcement. I think it is just a challenge to my authority, to see how I react to ruling. I am not fully convinced this will be a normal ball, however. I think my father has something up his sleeve and honestly, it makes me a little nervous. I still do not fully trust him but I have no other choice but to trust him. After all, he would not even allow me the luxury of my own living quarters. I begged him to allow me my own bedroom but he refused. I gave up the fight the third day of being here. I have settled with sleeping on the very edge of the bed. <br/>The Dark Lord doesn't actually need to sleep. He just loves to torment me by going to bed at the same time as I do. He lays there with a book in his hand. Sometimes when I awake in the middle of the night he is just watching me sleep. It is a bit creepy, but comforting at the same time, in a weird way. I never had a parent to watch over me when I was sleeping. I had aunties but they gave me tea to soothe me to rest and tucked me in, but they never watched over me when I was sick. It is almost nice to know that someone actually cares about me, if that's what you can call it. I am not really sure if it is care or obsession. I guess there really isn't much of a difference when you're living in hell.<br/>Speaking of living in hell, it is so lonely here. I almost relish the moments at night before I fall asleep where my father and I lay in comfortable silence. Recently he has been trying to make small conversation. I have to give him an A for effort, truly. He has been trying to find innocent things out about me. Last night he asked me what my favorite dessert was. Every night since the third night of being here he tries to ask me at least five questions about things that I like. The first night of this I ignored him, but he looked hurt so I quickly lost my resolve. I couldn't bear to see him upset like that. But, at the same time, I didn't want to give him parts of myself that were reserved for me and the people on earth who love me. I miss them so much. <br/>I enter my room and I quickly feel his presence behind me. He is only ever one step behind. I didn't even notice him as I was lost in thought trying to navigate the halls. It hasn't gotten any easier to get around this giant place. It feels like the layout changes every day. It is almost like a labyrinth. If you're not careful you can get sucked in and wander for hours. I hear him shut and lock our door and I quickly turn on my heel to ask him why he locked the door but I am greeted with his face inches from mine. <br/>"Why did you lock the door?" I breathe out against his face. He smirks as he reaches for my waist and I tense under his touch. I reach and place my hands atop his, trying to get him to let me go, but he doesn't budge.<br/>"I love what you're wearing today. You look delectable", he whispers. I feel my face flush three shades of red. <br/>"Well, not a lot of options when my wardrobe was chosen for me," I retort. I couldn't bring my clothes from earth because other Sabrina needs them to wear. My father already had a wardrobe full of clothes for me. It was filled to the nines of lace and silk dresses, everything tight. The colors consisted mostly of reds, golds and blacks. Mostly all of the dresses were short and had a plunging neckline. Don't even get me started on the underwear. All of it is lingerie standards, something you would see in an erotic magazine.The first time I looked at it all I blushed. Currently I was wearing a short, skin tight blood red dress. You could see the tops of my black lace bra through the neckline and the dress left hardly anything to the imagination. What does a girl have to do to get a pair of sweatpants around here?<br/>"That was for a good reason my dear. I just couldn't help myself, I had to see you in the finest garments of hell." I roll my eyes at the remark and his hands squeeze tighter. He brings his face closer to mine and I begin to feel my eyes shutter. To be honest, living in hell is lonely and I am terribly touch starved. I am almost grateful for his hands on my waist. It feels like he is grounding me to this place and I feel real again. I feel his lips brush against mine and I am lost. My eyes flutter shut and I press my lips back against his.<br/>Soon my lips aren't enough for him and his tongue is trying to fight its way into my mouth. I keep my lips firmly shut, not ready to give in to him just yet. He allows me to play my game, but not for long. He reaches one hand down to my ass and grasps hard and I squeak and my mouth opens, allowing him to insert his tongue. I let his tongue be rough with my mouth but soon my teeth find his lip and I bite down, hard.<br/>I taste his blood on my tongue and I smirk in satisfaction, however, my victory doesn't last long. This only serves to engage him further and I feel the hand on my ass press my front against his and I can feel his length. The reality of what we are doing hits me and I begin to push against his chest with my hands but he doesn't budge and I begin to panic. He pulls away from my lips for a second, his hungry eyes meeting my startled ones.<br/>"Let me go. We're done," I declare and try to push against him again. He laughs deep in his chest as the hand on my waist moves under my dress and presses against my core. I gasp in shock and let a soft moan escape my lips before cutting it off in shame. He laughs again.<br/>"It doesn't really seem like you want to be done," he taunts and I steel my nerves and put on my best poker face. <br/>"I said we are done here," I try again, with the authority of a queen. His expert fingers slide my underwear to the side and poke up underneath, directly hitting my clit. My hands grasp his shoulders as my knees buckle. I hate my body! How dare it betray me like this! He laughs a bit as his finger works circles on my clit and I begin to whimper, hanging onto him for dear life. <br/>My hips begin to rotate of their own accord and my resolve is completely gone. We get into a steady pace and I am panting and letting out little moans. I haven't had an orgasm since I took over as queen because I can't seem to find the privacy or the time.<br/>His fingers continue to work me over and he inserts two fingers in me, making me cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. I have never put anything inside of me before and the new sensation is overwhelming but also fantastic. I begin to buck against his fingers and they go in and out of me at a quick pace as his thumb rubs my clit. <br/>I am nearing the apex of my orgasm and I begin to moan loudly and scream out. He abruptly stops his ministrations and looks at me and smirks as I whine at his stilled fingers sitting inside me. <br/>"Tell me what you want," he commands in his deep husky voice. I whine and quickly contemplate my options. I could tell him to completely remove his hand but then I would be left in a puddle of want and frustration. At the same time, however, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing me beg. My brain comes a quick decision that is influenced by my center.<br/>"I want you to continue," I plead out as I try desperately to gain friction by rocking back and forth on his hand. He clicks his tongue at me as he grabs my hip to still my actions and I whine out again. <br/>"What do you say when you want something?" he taunts.<br/>"Please fuck me with your fingers," I gasp out, trying to get him to comply. <br/>"What, baby? I can't understand you?"<br/>"Please fuck me with your fingers daddy!" I yell out and he chuckles as his fingers begin to slam in and out of me at a leg shaking pace. I grasp on his hair as I bring his face down to allow our lips to meet as he works me quickly towards orgasm once more. As I am on the brink again, he growls and pulls away from my lips and bites my neck, surely leaving a mark for everyone to see. "Say my name as you come," he commands me.<br/>Sparks begin to appear my vision as everything gets dark. I am soaring above clouds as I scream out "daddy!" He continues to pound into me as he supports all of my weight as I slump over. His teeth are in my neck and I am dizzy from the blood leaking out from it. He laps at my blood and sucks at the wound. <br/>I groan as he pulls his fingers out of me and walks me backwards to lay on our bed. He readjusts my clothing as he pulls our blanket over me. <br/>"Get some beauty rest daughter. You need to be well rested for our ball." And with that I begin to drift off to sleep as I feel him lay down on the bed and pull me into his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. It went a bit better than I expected. Feedback is always appreciated. Like I said, I haven't written in forever. I am interested in writing another chapter but I want to see a response first. Please let me know how you liked it. Thanks a lot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>